


黑色发带

by wotershark



Category: one d - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotershark/pseuds/wotershark
Summary: 一条黑色发带引起的故事





	黑色发带

**Author's Note:**

> 新人开车

＜＜＜  
“唔啊……”  
金的双眼罩着格瑞的黑色发带，此时他正极力地仰着头，配合着格瑞的动作。  
他的衬衣本就单薄，此时更是不知到哪儿去了，总之他现在整个人光溜溜的，一点遮蔽的地方都没有。  
在格瑞面前，少年暴露出来的光滑的脖颈是最好的催情药，而这份馈赠他也从来没有拒绝过。裸露着的上身宛若从未开拓过的土地，令他忍不住在上面开疆扩土，留下自己的印痕，刻下属于自己的印记。  
“格瑞……”金什么都看不见，只能无意识地叫着他的名字。  
“我在。”  
没再多想，格瑞直接顺着身体的曲线，一路吻了下去。所过之处都会迎来金的颤抖，虽然不剧烈，但他还是能够感受到。  
金不知道这个时候应该干些什么，但就是隐隐约约有些感觉。  
他的脑子里堆满了浆糊，让他放空了大脑。  
直到被一阵快感刺激得回过神来。  
格瑞正反复舔舐着他胸前的红果，还不时轻咬一两下，弄得刺激感更甚。  
“哈啊……格瑞……”  
见到金有些受不了的样子，格瑞心下泛起一片温柔。他没有再继续逗弄那可怜的两点，而是直接上手，从金的脊椎线一直往下，擦过敏感的腰部，挪到小腹前，毫无犹豫，直接往下，握住那滚烫的阴茎。  
“呜啊！格瑞！”  
金的身体猛地抖了一下。  
许久未开拓过的身体有些生疏，但这并不影响接下来的动作。格瑞的手握住整个性器，没给金多少时间，直接上下撸动抚慰起来。  
多少对金而言有些刺激了。  
“哈啊，哈啊……”  
本来就是不怎么被动过的地方，此时正在心上人的手下肆意把握着。金觉得快感像是要冲破脑门，将他整个人充斥开来。  
“呜！格瑞……”  
“金，我在。”  
在金沉入欲望海洋的同时，格瑞这边也并不好受。一个月没有做过，此时此刻他恨不得直接进入金的身体中，狠狠在里面搅动一番。但他知道不行。因为以金的身体状况来看，还承受不住。所以他压低了喘息，同时也在克制着自己的欲望，先帮金放松。  
耳边传来心上人的喘息，身下传来强烈的刺激感，这些都令金爽得不能自已。  
“哈啊，嗯啊……”  
“呜啊！”  
不知多久，金终于忍受不了，先一步发泄了出来。乳白色的液体尽数沾在了格瑞的手掌上，不过他并不介意。将这些东西无视，格瑞径直将手伸向后边的小穴里。  
如他所想，受到之前的刺激，小穴里面已经很湿润了。但他依旧不敢太直接，还是试探性地只伸出一根手指，在里面小心翼翼地抽插着。  
然而金才刚刚发泄完，此时此刻全身上下都敏感得要死，被格瑞这么来一发，更是全身战栗。  
温暖的穴口接受了格瑞的所有动作，没有抗拒，只有吸引。肠壁一点点贴着手指蠕动前行，擦着其中的感觉让金宛若要直达高潮。  
金能够感觉到下腹的暖流，正不受控制地流下。  
“格瑞……哈啊……不行……”然而没有多少力气的他根本没有抗拒的资格，只能任由格瑞的动作。  
但是不管如何，刺激的感觉依旧直传大脑，将金折磨地死去活来。  
直到四根手指都在其中穿行无阻的时候，格瑞顿了顿动作，觉得是时候了。毕竟现在这个状况，谁不是已经到了极限呢？  
下身早就硬胀得不行了。  
拔出手指，空气中发出令人羞耻的“啵“的声音，几根银丝依旧牵连着它们。随着手指的离开，下身一空，已经被勾起欲望的金突然感受到了令人难耐的空虚感。于是他不安地挪了挪腰，无声地催促着格瑞。  
看着金这个样子，格瑞心下突然泛起了一丝恶趣味。将自己的性器抵在小穴上，可是并不急着进入。  
“格瑞……进来好不好……”如他所想，金果然受不住了，声音不断颤抖，近乎哀求。  
“想要什么？”他压低声音，将嘴唇擦着金的耳朵，双手撑在金的身后，调趣地问。  
“呜嗯……”  
金知道，这是格瑞的恶趣味，但他已经顾不了那么多了。他只想让那个东西进来，狠狠在自己体内操弄着，捅到最深处，让自己达到欲望的顶峰。  
“想要、想要格瑞的肉棒，进来……呜嗯！”  
真是……格瑞都不知道怎么说比较好了。  
自己何苦这么折磨自己呢？  
干脆直接进去。  
“哈啊、哈啊……”  
没在里面停留太久，格瑞直接挺动腰身，熟稔抽插起来。  
“！”  
金的声音猛地拔高了几度，全身也像弓一样向外弯曲着。  
格瑞知道那是什么，接着调整方向，开始往那个点又狠又密地撞击去。  
“格瑞、不、不行……呜嗯、太快了……嗯啊……”  
金连一句完整的话都说不出来了。  
“放松，金。”  
或许是因为一个月没做过的缘故，甬道那里紧得要死，夹得格瑞一次又一次在失控的边缘徘徊。但他就是享受着一点一点开拓的过程，慢慢地往最深处顶着。  
“呜嗯！啊啊啊！！”  
“格瑞！太、太深了……”  
金的声音已经沙哑了。  
接近高潮的感觉让他几乎扶不住格瑞的肩膀，粗大滚烫的性器在肉壁上狠狠碾过的刺激让他简直要发疯。空气中不断想起足以令人脸红的啪啪水声，然而这些对于金而言都没有身下来的刺激。后穴不断地分泌出白色的液体，前端的小孔也没有好到哪里去。况且他现在罩着黑色的发带。虽然想揭开，但金连撑住自己都没有多少力气了。  
“格、格瑞，哈啊……我想、想看看你……嗯啊……”染上了哭腔。  
格瑞闻言顿了顿。  
他暂时停住动作，伸手，摘开了一直戴在金眼睛上的黑色发带。  
“哈啊……”  
好不容易得到一丝喘息的时间，金的胸口剧烈起伏着。房间里的灯光没有太亮，但眼睛从黑暗中一下接触到光亮还是需要一些时间。“格瑞……”此时此刻格瑞的紫色双眸直接暴露在眼前，金吸了吸鼻子，有些脆弱。  
眼前人的额上，脖颈上，身上都布满了汗水。金从对方的脸庞径直往下移去目光，从那双有些整个紫罗兰花海的深邃眸子一直流连到结实的上身。而再往下，就是他们相连的地方。金有些害羞地别开了眼，转而主动凑上格瑞的嘴唇，在唇边细细吸吮着。  
“再忍忍，很快就好了。”格瑞扶住金的头，用唇去寻找金的唇，而后将舌头伸入其中，与金的纠缠在一起。同时他也开始了下身的动作，只不过比刚才更加剧烈，向着最深处捅去。  
“呜嗯、嗯啊！”  
嘴唇被封住，金的叫声被对方尽数吞下。终于，甬道猛地一缩，格瑞将自己的欲望全部倾泻在里面，在金的身体中。  
<<<  
第二天。  
“格瑞，这是什么呀？”  
金抱着格瑞递过来的黑色盒子，有些迟疑地看着他，问到。  
“你打开看看。”  
得到了准许，金先是沉思了一会儿，而后三下五除二拆开包装，拿出了放在里面的东西。  
“……诶？”  
是一条黑色发带。  
而且手感不错。  
“呜……”金盯着手上的东西看了很久，而后脸颊以可见的速度慢慢红着。  
“呜！格瑞真的好坏！”  
将怀中的东西急急忙忙推到格瑞手中时，金直接转身，跑回了卧室。  
“……”格瑞望着金落荒而逃的动作，唇角上扬起了一个明显的弧度。  
他低着头，掂了掂手中的东西。然后迈开步子，往卧室的方向缓步走去。  
看来这份礼物，不错。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车也是第一次使用ao3，有许多不足的地方请多多包涵


End file.
